


Poker Talk

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Moonridge 2009, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight they discuss the idea of werewolves and where they came from.  Does anyone actually believe in them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Talk

Poker Talk

By Patt

 

Susan’s prompt: Werewolves

 

It was a late Saturday night and everyone from the bullpen was over for poker night. They had all had way too many beers and food and were just feeling really happy with life. 

 

It all came to a screeching halt when Blair had to start asking questions. 

 

“Hey everybody, what would you do if you saw a werewolf?” Blair asked seriously. 

 

Megan Connor was the first one to reply and said, “I would run like hell and scream too. I have a really good set of lungs.”

 

Henri started to laugh and said, “You can’t outrun a werewolf, don’t you know that? And it’s sort of like foreplay with them, if you try.”

 

Everyone laughed at Henri’s reasoning and Blair didn’t let it deter him one bit. 

 

“What would you do, Simon?”

 

Simon smiled at his newest detective and answered, “I would shoot him. I carry silver bullets just for that reason.”

 

Blair almost started to bounce in his chair as he asked, “Are you serious?”

 

“Are you nuts? Of course I don’t have silver bullets. There is no such thing as a werewolf,” Simon bellowed. 

 

“The question is if there were such a thing, what would you do if you encountered one?” Blair asked again. 

 

Rafe smiled and said, “I think that everyone would turn tail and run like mad, whether it would be the right thing to do or not. You know it would get your ass as soon as you turned your back on it.”

 

“I agree, Rafe. I think that you should never trust it enough to turn your back on it. Stare it in the eyeballs and see where that takes you,” Blair suggested. 

 

Joel laughed out loud and said, “Blair, where in the world did this come from?”

 

“I don’t know where they come from, Joel. I really haven’t done much research on them at all,” Blair teased. 

 

“Seriously, I think it would be sad. Did you all see The American Werewolf in London? He was so sad when he realized what happened and what he would become,” Joel said. 

 

“I can’t believe we’re talking about this shit,” Simon barked. 

 

Connor laughed and said, “I think that it’s interesting. Sandy told me that he and Jim had a discussion somewhat like this about vampires.”

 

Jim looked at Blair and asked, “You told her about what I said?”

 

“No, I never said what we talked about, just that we had discussed vampires. Don’t worry man, your secret is safe with me,” Blair said happily. 

 

“Now you have us all wondering what was said about vampires?” Simon stated. 

 

“It’s no one’s business. Now back to the werewolf discussion. Where do you suppose that story came from?” Jim asked, trying to get everyone off the vampire story. 

 

Blair bounced around in his chair and said, “Pick me, pick me.”

 

“Do you know the answer, Blair?” Jim asked laughing. 

 

“Lycanthropy comes from the Greek lykoi, "wolf" and anthropos, "man" and the legends lived on from many, many cultures. Stories of shape shifters that men became wolves started big time with the Native American Indian's. That’s how the legend started,” Blair explained. 

 

“But why did they have to be so vicious?” Connor wondered aloud. 

 

“Wolves aren’t friendly for the most part. They’re loners and don’t want to be around humans at all. So it makes sense that if you shape shifted into a wolf, you wouldn’t like humans,” Blair remarked. 

 

Simon shouted, “Enough of werewolf talk, let’s get back to the game. I’m actually winning this hand instead of the mighty Sandburg.”

 

Everyone laughed and again started to play poker. It wasn’t too long and the subject was brought up again. 

 

Rafe folded and said, “I believe I would probably run and get my ass chewed off. I mean, I’m not scared of too much, but seeing a living breathing werewolf would scare the snot right out of me.”

 

Simon barked, “Is anyone playing this stupid hand?”

 

“I thought you were winning ole mighty one,” Blair teased. 

 

“I am winning so far. Are you going to ante up or not?” Simon dared Blair to do it. 

 

Blair folded and Simon scooped in his winnings. He smiled and said, “Now I would just ask the werewolf to sit down to a friendly game of poker and see who the best man was.”

 

Joel laughed and said, “I don’t think werewolves listen to reason, Simon.”

 

“Joel, I don’t know how to tell you this, but there is no such thing as werewolves,” Simon snapped. 

 

“Just keep in mind that you don’t want to run. Anyone who has ever run in the movies always gets eaten first,” Joel said. 

 

“For Christ’s sakes, they’re movies, it’s not real,” Simon said disgustedly. 

 

Blair said, “We’re just having a friendly discussion about it. There is nothing to worry about Simon. No wolf in his right mind would go after you.”

 

Everyone laughed once more, except Simon. He didn’t think it was that funny. 

 

Connor looked over at Jim and said, “Hey Jimbo, why aren’t you getting into this conversation?”

 

“Because I think it’s stupid, that’s why,” Jim said. 

 

Joel said, “Why do you call him Jimbo?”

 

Connor laughed and said, “For the same reason I call Sandy, Sandy. Just to annoy them.”

 

Simon shuffled the cards and said, “Is anyone going to play this hand, or are we still discussing werewolves?”

 

Rafe said, “I think it’s a good discussion and we should continue it for a while.”

 

Henri said, “God, now I’m going to be scared of dogs.”

 

Rafe laughed and said, “I’ll keep you safe, Henri. Don’t you worry about a thing. We’ll go and buy some silver bullets.”

 

Henri just rolled his eyes and said, “That’s okay. Chances of ever running into one are slim to none. Besides I watch the dog whisperer and know how to talk to canines.”

 

This time even Simon laughed and before long, they all were. 

 

Jim finally said, “I don’t believe in them. I do think that Native American’s once believed in shape shifters, but no longer. It’s hard to believe in something that has been made fun of in the movies.”

 

“I agree with Jim on that,” Joel said. 

 

“Jimbo, tell us about the other night and discussing vampires,” Connor teased. 

 

“It’s none of your business, Connor. Chief, I’m going to kick your sweet ass when everyone leaves,” Jim stated. 

 

“It’s time for me to go. I’ve got to call a cab, I had way too much fun tonight,” Simon said as he got up to phone the taxi service. 

 

“I’ll take everyone home, I didn’t have a drink tonight,” Connor said. 

 

“Okay, that would be great,” Rafe said. 

 

“I second that,” Henri said laughing. 

 

They all got ready to go and hugged Jim and Blair for the lovely evening and out the door they went. 

 

Jim and Blair made haste to clean up the mess that was left behind and then retired for the evening. 

 

Once they were in bed Blair said, “So what do you really think about werewolves?”

 

Jim started to laugh and began to kiss his lover with much need. “It’s time for fooling around, not talking about something that doesn’t even exist.”

 

“Oh all right, the things you make me do,” Blair teased. 

 

They began their usual dance of love and didn’t ask each other any questions after that. 

 

The end


End file.
